


Just Say Something

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [100]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t speak to her, not that he’d ever really made an effort too. He knew he’d just make a mess of things; sadly Erica didn’t think so as she stood up and yelled, `Stilinski! ´</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fudge-bucket of Hades fifteen minutes is back people. My friend let’s call her Yellowhammer asked for a Boyd and fem!Stiles (she loves fem!Stiles stories although she swears she doesn’t but if one keeps asking for them almost every time what does that tell yah?) story, she just said that and that she wanted for Erica to be like the person to push Boyd into talking to Stiles while he’s like nervous about doing that, she also asked me to either mention that Stiles is vegan or vegetarian.   
> I hate this fic because I’ve suddenly got all these stupid ideas in my head… damn IT!

 

`Just talk to her.´ Erica says as she slips down next to him, stealing one of his fries in the process, `just, you know, start of with something simple like “how yah doin’ buttercup” and see what happens.´ 

 

`Buttercup?´ Boyd grunts while continuing to watch Stiles Stilinski who was talking excitedly, her hands moving wildly as she spoke the brightly colored fingernails stealing his attention away from the pretty little mouth of hers for a moment, her hands were beautiful small and delicate as she expressed herself with them as brilliantly as she did with words. 

 

`Or whatever disgustingly adorable and sweet nickname you’ve dreamt up for her.´ Erica says while reaching out to steal a fry now from Isaac who slowly sank down across the table from her, `Maybe you’d rather call her your little Vanilla Princess.´ 

 

_ No, no I wouldn’t she doesn’t like vanilla not as a scent or ice-cream, _ Boyd thought as he watched Stiles bite her lip anxious. 

 

`Shut up Reyes. ´ Boyd grows at Erica who only smirks at him before snickering, `Oh Boo, don’t be so harsh, we all know you wanna pop that cherry so hard - I’ve heard you know, the way you moan her name at night.´

 

Boyd’s cheeks are burning but he wasn’t about to confess loudly how yes there was a certain brown-eyed girl with the longest lashes he’d ever seen and pale skin dotted with dark little moles that stared in his fantasies.

 

`OH MY GOD! ´ Isaac shrieks where he’s seated drawing an unwanted amount of attention towards their table, `Will you shut-the-hell-up. I’m trying to eat here.´ if the conversation hadn’t involved Boyd and his crush on Stiles then he would’ve found the expression on Isaac’s face priceless as the guy looked like a kid who’d suddenly realized his parents actually had a sex-life. 

 

Clearly ignoring Isaac and Boyd’s discomfort Erica continued on, `Trust me, I’m your best friend Boyd and I’m only thinking about you here.´

 

`Wait, I thought I was your best friend,´ Isaac whines at Boyd clearly the image of Boyd masturbating to the idea of Stiles had passed from his mind quickly enough, which ears him and answer of, `Yes Isaac you are.´ the answer as Isaac beaming proudly while Erica just says, `Oh keep thinking that Isaac but we all know that I’m his best friend – especially once I get Stiles and him together.´ Boyd nearly snorts out his milk because the idea of him and Stiles together was just not fathomable.

 

`Aww, look at that,´ Erica says suddenly pointing in the direction of Stiles and McCall, and Boyd does look his eyes moves over to the girl with chocolate brown hair stuck in a messy bun and held together by what looked like tiny chopsticks, a few stray hairs framing her beautiful face.

 

`Little Doe-eyes is going to starve.´ Erica singsongs and Boyd does see and he growls low as he sees McCall walk away with a tray with a ray of snacks while an unhappy looking Stiles walked with nothing more than a bottle of water on and what looked like the sort of pudding he knew she wouldn’t eat more than a spoon-full before grimacing, there was indeed and apple there as well but none of the things on her tray would do her much good.

 

`Dude this sucks.´ Boyd hears Stiles say with a sad voice, `I’m going to starve.´

 

`No you’re not.´ McCall answers while his eyes scan the room for his girlfriend, Boyd almost feels like throwing his tray at McCall because the guy was obviously deaf or stupid or both because even Boyd could hear Stiles stomach growl. 

 

`Call her over.´ Erica tells him again, but Boyd shakes his head because why would he risk doing a stupid thing as that? It would be so abnormal that Stiles would probably run and hide in the girls bathroom, after all Boyd never initiated a single conversation with her and even when she did he barely said a word and most often he just walked away from her.God, he didn’t even say hello to her when their paths crossed or even nod his head as an acknowledgement of her presence; no, nope, and a million no’s Boyd would not call her over, she’d just freak-out and he didn’t want her to start hiding from him the way she did with Greenberg who’d misread the helping hand she’d showed him after Jackson elbowed him in the face, not to mention the way she’d done with creepy Matt. Boyd was not going to freak her out by calling her over, they were fine just the way they were – well Stiles could’ve done with food on her tray but that was beside the point. 

 

`You are so pathetic,´ Erica grumbles and then she’s standing up and hollering across the room towards Stiles who had made Boyd’s life a living hell that day by wearing a knee-length flowy dress, Boyd was frankly jealous of the aquamarine colored dress that fell over her petit little body.

 

`Stilinski! ´ Erica’s voice visible startled Stiles who lost her apple in the process, `Drag you ass over here, we need to talk.´ if Stiles hadn’t already looked anxious she sure as hell did now, and Boyd felt like just sliding down beneath the table just so that hecouldn’t be seen hanging around with Erica whom he was now planning to kill regardless of Derek’s feelings.Stiles worried eyes moved from Erica to Isaac and then to Boyd, and Boyd wanted to mouth out an apology but he wasn’t sure he could do it while trying not to blush like tomato, frankly he wasn’t even sure he could move at the moment. 

 

`Come on, I don’t have all day Stilinski.´ Erica barks and Stiles honestly looks torn and Boyd might be suffering from a split personality disorder because there’s a part of him that his begging for Stiles to come, while another part wants to snarl and growl for her to stay away and then there’s the third part that is hysterically screaming that Stiles is looking at them and they are all looking like idiots, and then there’s a part that preens over the attention. 

 

Stiles looks over at Scott and then back to where Boyd is sitting while Erica calls out, `It’s important!´ and that seems to drag a step from Stiles, but it’s only a step as Scott grabs her by the arm, the forceful nature of it has Boyd growling a little as his wolf doesn’t like it when people touch Stiles in any way or form that stops her from moving when her heart so demands it; it might be because of Gerard Argent or the whole damn Kanima thing, then again could also be because of the time Derek Hale had in the name of their training “kidnapped her” and tied her up in a cave not realizing it might freak her out to be abducted and tied down in a cave without her consent, when Boyd had found her she’d been a sobbing mess unable to breathe properly which had freaked Boyd out royally and without Scott he might’ve done something drastic.

 

The news that Stiles suffered from panic attacks had been a shock, and perhaps Boyd had since then been reading up on said disorder so that if it ever happened again he could at least try and help her. 

 

`Dude, no.´ Scott says sharply pulling her with him in the direction of Allison and Lydia, `Let’s sit with Allison.´ and the way Scott is dragging Stiles makes Boyd’s gums itch as his fangs want to drop, but then Stiles frees herself from Scotts hold and says, `But what if it’s important? What if there’s a new monster of the week dude? We need to know these things.´

 

`Stiles, if it was important they can come to us, ´ Scott says and puts his hand on Stiles back and starts to gently push her in the direction of the table where Allison sits, but then Stiles slides past him while saying, `I need to know if it’s life or death _now_ , or I can’t focus in class okay and it’s not like Harris doesn’t already hate me dude. You go and sit with your love-love.´Howeverbefore Stiles gets too far Scott is back to grabbing at her and Boyd is one step away from getting his ass up and punching the werewolf in the face, because honestly who was McCall to restrict Stiles’ movements? 

 

`Stiles, you can’t trust them.´ Scott hisses into Stiles ear, and that rather hurts because although Boyd hasn’t been social with Stiles he has never hurt her… well not intentionally, they did bump their heads a couple of times, and maybe he was a bit rough with her when he thought she was going to die in the stinky little cave, but he’d never hurt her intentionally. 

 

Erica and Isaac are growling low, which is ridiculous consider how they had hurt Stiles a couple of time.

 

`Or have you forgotten how Erica tried to brain you with a piece of your own car? ´ Scott says glaring at Erica who flips him the finger, `And what about Isaac, did you forget the whole trying to rip your throat out and last week? ´

 

Stiles looks torn but then she says with a slight tremor in her voice, `But – but there’s Boyd.´ Stiles says and Boyd might stop breathing for a second, `I trust Boyd, he’s not going to allow them to hurt me.´ Boyd thinks his heart stops.

 

_ She trusts me? Me?  _ Boyd isn’t sure if he’s capable of handling such a major piece of information.

 

`Wh-what?´ Scott says sounding both shocked and disturbed she however stands firm and repeats the words that might make Boyd’s heart do strange little things inside his chest. 

 

`I – I trust Body. I trust him more than Allison, ´ and oh Scott looks like she’d just slapped him, `I sort of trust him more than Lydia at the moments, and I sure as hell trust him more than Jackson who hates me.´ 

 

`Holy crap.´ Erica breathes out from where she’s still standing.

 

`Stiles.´ Scott whines but she’s already moving towards where they are seated and Boyd is suddenly aware why his grandmother always told him he should make sure he looked good before leaving the house because at the moment he’s not sure he’s dressed in any sort of a way that would show Stiles he’s no longer chubby and lonely Vernon Boyd with whom she’d shared her cookies with. 

 

`Scott, he’s not going let them hurt me. Right Boyd?´ she really doesn’t have to ask because Boyd would do anything to keep her safe, but Boyd still nods looking straight into the worried eyes of Scott McCall, who doesn’t look impressed but let’s her go none the less. 

 

`Holy shit, she’s coming over.´ Isaac says and Boyd knows this and he’s suddenly unaware of what to do, what to say or if he even should say anything but before he’s able to outline a plan of action which is surprisingly hard to do when it’s not a life and death situation that demands him and Stiles to reason with their Alpha, then again Stiles makes the plans and Boyd just does as he’s told; and how he wishes she was there on her shoulder telling him what to do because he’s lost. He trusts her judgement more than he does that of his Alpha, he’d learned to trust Stiles plans, instincts and what not somewhere between the whole Kanima shit andthen the whole Alpha crisis, without her they’d all be ten times over dead. 

 

Derek might be his Alpha but Derek trusted Stiles brain more than he trusted brute force and hasty actions. 

 

`Hi.´ Boyd looks up into the brown worried eyes. 

 

`You sit here next to Boyd.´ Erica tells her while moving so that Stiles could do just that be it hesitantly, her bottle of water rolling around on the tray, Boyd grabs the pudding cup off of her tray and places his own plate of fries while keeping his turkey sub and the sausages knowing very well how Stiles didn’t like eating things that had a mother. 

 

`Eat.´ he says while placing his chocolate pudding cup on her tray too because he knows she could never have swallowed down any other flavored pudding, he might be blushing when Erica and Isaac start laughing his antics. 

 

`Dude, thank you.´ Stiles says in awe before looking up at him with wide beautiful eyes that might just melt his brain a little, it’s also then that Boyd once again comes to the conclusion that the little spitfire of a girl was tiny compared to him, then again compared to Lydia she was small too, and maybe the idea of having he just loved that about her too like he did her sense of humor not that her sense of humor ever played a role in his fantasies unlike her size did. 

 

`You know,´ Stiles says as she turns to take one of the fries, a little smile pulling at her lips, `You and I should really start hanging around more, you are evidently in a great need of someone who use more than a couple words during a conversation.´ 

 

Boyd nearly chocks on the piece of his turkey sub, and while Stiles hits him on the back and offers him her water to him she take the time to tell him off for eating meat, `You see this is why I try and get you to eat healthy, because this crap is going to kill you.´

 


	2. That's Not Your Plate, is it Boyd?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny chapter that I just couldn’t get out of my head even though at first I wasn’t going to use it but then I decided fuck it I’m the one writing this and so I’m throwing out here. I’m done overthinking things. Now one might ask why I did wrote a chapter like this, well that’s a good question that has no answer, it happened and I sort of like it enough to post it because it sort of gives Boyd a little boost.

Erica was evil, undeniably so. The blond-bombshell of unfathomable wickedness found pleasure in tormenting him, and why wouldn’t she considering she was after all the Antichrist? There was no shadow of doubt in Boyd’s mind that Erica Reyes was the unholy spawn of Lucifer himself for why else would she find such joy in torturing him so? Why else unless the she-wolf found it pleasurable to see Boyd squirm and fumble would she so suddenly befriend Stiles with such fierce determination, that at first seemed to somewhat startle Stiles which manifested itself with her attempting to avoid the three of them all together which meant the Sheriff’s daughter wasn’t there as much as Boyd would’ve liked her to be, but then it changed and there she was once more and far more often laughing and talking?

  
Stiles was a strange and sweet but frustrating form of torture to him whether or not she sat with them at lunch which she did most days purely because she realized if she did then she had not to worry about going hungry for the rest of the day as Boyd and on the rare occasion Erica too were willing to share their lunch with her, although Boyd’s tray was more often than not packed with food just for Stiles not that she needed to know that he was willing to break bones to get the right fruit-cups or puddings for Stiles, he was certain he flashed his eyes at Isaac more than once when he’d made the mistake of trying to walk off with the last properly chilled bottle of water.

  
It wasn’t easy being as close to Stiles as he suddenly was on an almost daily basis now especially since Erica started to inflict some of her own fashion sense on Stiles which equaled more pale skin for him to admire, it was frankly pure-sweet horrific torture having Stiles now so close without being able to touch the way he would’ve wanted too ; certainly she would lean against him and sit so close that he could positively feel the warmth of her skin and the shape of her delicate bones, and she would bump his shoulder and pat his back whenever he lost the ability to swallow properly, but none of it was him touching her the way his fingers itched to do. And Erica had to know how desperately he wanted to nuzzle against that long pale stretch of neck dotted with dark little marks of beauty and that’s what they were to him, moles they were not because just the word belittled the unique constellations scattered over patches of pretty pale skin, Erica had to know how badly he wanted to just wrap his arms around Stiles and soak her in his warmth when she felt a little bit cold or how he wanted to just hold her hand.

  
There was not a chance in hell that the she-wolf didn’t know the effect that Stiles Stilinski had on him, how much he struggled when it came to controlling his urges to provide for Stiles, to prove to her how he was the better choice for her even while knowing she had no interest in McCall who as she so often pointed out was nothing more to her than a brother and a best friend, and while Erica attempted to goad her into confessing what she thought of various boys in school Boyd would feel his gums itch and claws threaten to appear when Stiles wouldn’t outright deny a possible interest in someone; frankly Boyd had joined the Lacrosse team simply to prove to Stiles how weak Jackson and a few others were compared to him, and perhaps he felt a warm pleased sensation wash over him each time she’d cheer for him.  
  
Boyd almost groans his soul right out of his very body earning a peculiar look from not only his Alpha but also Isaac who was sulking in one of the armchairs while watching some useless so-called reality show, he nearly drops the bags containing some of the foods he and Derek had picked-up for the pack-night because of the sight that greets him when stepping inside the loft and it wasn’t seeing a sulking Isaac with colorful bows in his hair that got him so out of sorts; no it wasn’t Isaac that had him almost falling flat on his face, it was seeing Stiles Stilinski who was supposed to be at her house with McCall playing videogames and not there barely dressed painting her own toenails in a position that truly showed her flexibility and strained the light pink thing fabric of the lower-half of her barely concealing PJ’s.

  
`Food! Finally! ´ Erica exclaimed cheerfully bouncing out of the kitchen with a couple of cans of sodas in her hands, tossing one at Isaac who easily enough catches it, she doesn’t even try to throw one at Stiles well aware she’d probably just get hit in the head by it and if that happened well Boyd might just snap at her for that.

  
`Oh, finally.´ Stiles said with a light exhale while untangling herself and beaming up at both him and Derek, clearly unaware that she wasn’t supposed to be there.  
`Stiles.´ Derek says as a hello, ` We weren’t expecting you.´ the Alpha doesn’t sound the slightest bit annoyed by her presence, if anything Derek seemed pleased to have her there with the rest of the pack.

  
`Scott ditched her, ´ Erica says growling out, `again.´

  
`Lucky bastard.´ Isaac says earning himself a can of diet coke in the head and it wasn’t Erica who threw it but their Alpha who gave Isaac a look of don’t push it.

  
`I think Allison’s the lucky one.´ Stiles says voice a bit too low and bitter for Boyd’s liking, of course Boyd like the other werewolves in the room knew that when it came to Allison or Stiles Scott would always choose Allison which made him and idiot, a proper idiot in Boyd’s opinion.

  
` Scott, he’s an idiot.´ Boyd says loudly enough for Stiles to hear which wasn’t exactly what he’d been planning to do but the smile it brings to Stiles’ lips is well worth it because by God he loves her smiles the big ones as well as the tiny ones.

  
`I second that.´ Erica says before dropping down next to Stiles on the couch while shooting a smug little grin in his direction.

  
`Hungry? ´ Derek suddenly asks, the question isn’t directed at either Isaac or Erica but Stiles who nods eagerly, `Good, we’ve got enough food to last for a few days.´ Stiles makes a move to get-up but Derek gestures her to stay put, and so she sinks back into Erica’s side resting her head against her shoulder and Boyd wishes it was his shoulder she would rest her head on.

  
`Boyd.´ Derek grunts from within the kitchen reminding the young beta that he was still holding a couple of bags of take-away some of which he knew Stiles would like which gets him moving. Boyd starts immediately to unpack the foods in his three bags, he tries but fails to not listen in on the conversation going on between Erica and Stiles; it seemed Stiles thought she should put some more clothes on and while a part of Boyd wanted her to do just that because seeing so much just made him want to rub himself all over her, but of course Erica though she shouldn’t which was a shitty move as another part of Boyd didn’t want her to cover-up because he really wanted to admire her if only a little bit more and to see if indeed every limb had its own display of dark little constellations.

  
`So, you and Stiles.´ Derek says as if he’d just asked Boyd to hand him the tiny bags of ketchup at the bottom of the bag, it startles Boyd almost enough to cause him to drop the plate he was holding, a plate he hadn’t even realized he’d grabbed at some point and it’s not just one of the ordinary ones it was one of those ridiculously big ones Stiles had bought under the impression that werewolves ate like starved wolves.

  
`What? ´ Boyd almost cringes over how dumb he sounds but his Alpha doesn’t mock him the slightest just continues to grab a few more plates from the kitchen cabinet.

  
`I know it doesn’t matter, ´ Derek says as he sets the plates down on the kitchen island, the Alpha seems suddenly very uncomfortable within the small space of the small kitchen.

  
`But I approve, ´ Derek says before facing Boyd again, `sure she talks a lot and doesn’t clearly know she’s human. But she’s loyal, and I have no problem trusting her with my own life, so I approve.´

  
`What?´ and there it is, Boyd knows he sounds dumber than the dodos in the Ice Age they’d watched last week, `No, I’m not – she’s not – we’re not.´

  
`Oh, really?´ Derek question pausing for a moment, looking at Boyd like he’d actually turned into one of those stupid flightless birds before glancing down at the plate Boyd was holding, `So you’re saying you’re not at all interested in Stiles? ´ Boyd honestly doesn’t know what to say, he could try and lie but that wouldn’t do him any good Derek would hear it in his heartbeat and there’s a part of Boyd that just doesn’t want to deny it.

  
`Then tell me Boyd, why are you fixing a plate for her?´ Derek asks rather curiously, ` and don’t tell me all that food on that plate your holding it isn’t for Stiles,´ and Boyd wants to argue that it isn’t for her just to save face but the more their usually silent or short-spoken Alpha speaks the harder it becomes to claim such a thing, ` because I know you have no problems eating pickles and you’re not a fan of food touching food Boyd.´

  
Boyd curses his wolf as he looks down at the plate he was holding, it was packed with food everything from a burger without the pickles to a couple of slice of pizza one with extra cheese which Boyd just couldn’t stand, there were also a far too much greens there to be his plate because he couldn’t stand lettuce for a start and the whole eggroll thing just wasn’t a thing he could stomach, and when it came to the fries well there was almost none left for the others to enjoy. Without thinking Boyd had fixed Stiles up a plate.  
There’s suddenly a hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently, drawing his attention right back to his Alpha.

  
`If you’re not interested in her, then that’s fine.´ Derek tells him, `and if you’re not then that’s fine too, a bit disappointing maybe but fine.´ Boyd honestly nearly drops the plate again, because he’s just so surprised by what he’s hearing; sure Derek had seemed to grow more fond of Stiles but to hear the Alpha say that he would be happier if Boyd indeed was interested in Stiles, which Boyd was.

  
With a deep exhale Derek turned back to getting everything set out for the rest of their pack, `But if you are considering anything with Stiles, then maybe you should just start out talking with her, couldn’t hurt right?´

  
Boyd just stands there for a couple of minutes before he’s startled into action by Derek announcing to the others that it was time to eat, and as soon as Stiles slips into the kitchen Boyd hands her the plate without a word and avoiding any eye contact with her even after she asks if it was for her, and what does Boyd do? He just nods and turns his back to her and starts packing food on his own plate and maybe he smiles a little when she says with a voice of pure gratitude, `Thank you. It’s perfect.´ of course it wasn’t and so he hands her a couple bags of ketchup, now it would be perfect.

  
Boyd knows he’s being as creepy as Derek’s uncle when he sits through dinner watching Stiles more than he actually eats, but she looks so happy and content snuggled between Erica and him, making pleased little sounds now and again there’s very little talking going on as most of them are focused on the movie on the TV but Stiles is still most vocal of them all humming happily whenever another piece of food slips into her mouth, and he’s astonished by the amount of food she’s able consume into her tiny body.

  
Once she’s finished eating Stiles just settles against him and he sits there unmoving, how could he move especially once she’s fallen asleep with her head against his shoulder? Boyd swears as they sit there that once he’s alone with Erica who keeps grinning at him and making faces that were probably meant to look like kissing but just made her look like a fish on dryland, a stupid fish on dryland.

  
God, Boyd really hates Erica.


	3. You’ve got to Be Kidding Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are with an odd segment of 15minutes where I’m throwing chapters into old fic’s since it seems my friends have become lazy, I do hope you don’t mind this my dear reader. But any ways so this one was requested by the lovely lady I’m calling turquoise-typewriter picked this one and guess what people it’s her fault this chapter turned out this short and boring since all she gave me was this to go by, `I want you to write something with Isaac gets a burger in the face.´ tell me how the heck am I to create something good with that!?

 

His mouth was positively salivating as he opened it ready to accept the delicious and tasty burger that Derek had made, it was rare but at times their Alpha treat them to something else than takeaways mostly on days like today when he’d learned that they’d all got an A on the exam Harris had thrown at them, thankfully they had been studying with Stiles who’d designed to each of them their own “study sheets” that held the same material but made it to make sense to the designed person to whom the stack of papers were given; they had laughed at her, Isaac and Erica even mocking her a little but once Erica saw her first A, well there was no more mocking Stiles.

Stiles strived not to be one of the Stupid Girls of which her favorite artist Pink sang about, and frankly the only reason Boyd new the words to that song was from all the times he’d walked in on Stiles and Erica singing it, and it was clear Stiles wouldn’t let Erica become or be a Stupid Girl.

Sure Stiles didn’t want to become a president or anything like that but she did want to be the first female Sheriff in Beacon Hills at least that seemed to be her goal in life, even if Boyd would’ve seen her rather choose a safer profession but if Stiles wanted to become the next Sheriff of their town then so be it even if Peter Hale thought she was selling herself short.

He’s just about to sink his teeth into the meaty and bun goodness when Stiles suddenly appears thankfully not wearing that damn dress she’d worn earlier that day to school, having to see the beautiful legs of hers in the knee-length dress had been as much of a religious experience as it was pure torture, but it became clear that Stiles in a pair of yoga-pants wasn’t much better since the not only did they reveal the sinfully delicious shape of her ass and thighs they were a companied by a tank-top that hugged her upper torso far too snuggly not to set Boyd mind reeling. He just can’t stop looking at her as she moves to drop her back and remove her Converses that she’d decorated herself one day in detention; of course the shoes had to be decorated with quotes from Stiles favorite movies, anything else wouldn’t be Stiles really.

Boyd stands there the delicious burger halfway to his mouth forgotten since his full attention was on Stiles who was asking if Scott had already arrived or if he was running late too, to which Erica snorts out, `Late? He’s probably forgotten all about pack night again.´ Boyd doesn’t like the way Stiles stills completely where she stands, he doesn’t like the frown that appears on Stiles pretty face, seeing Stiles smile drop reminds him of how much she devotes her time on the missing werewolf who had started to disappoint her daily since his focus was shifted to Allison Argent; and Boyd hates Scott for the sadness that he sees in Stiles eyes every single time the one Stiles still called her brother disappointed her be it canceling on her on their Stiles and Scott weekends or for study dates, he hates him because Stiles couldn’t hate Scott and Boyd was sure Scott knew he could pretty much get away with murder when it came to Stiles, and Boyd hates it because Scott was taking advantage of Stiles’ good and loyal heart.

Seeing how the happy mood that Stiles had entered the loft with, seeing the positive and exited energy drain from her makes him want to just make it all better, not that he’d dare to do anything since Boyd yearns to be able smooth those unhappy lines on her face with gentle touches while whispering to her how she was the spark of his life, he wants to kiss the sadness in her eyes away and convince her that she was perfectly fine and capable without her tag-along friend, he wants her to know he’d do anything to bring and keep a smile on her face; he’d dress in drag, he’d grow out his hair and color it any shade she wants it, he’d sit through each and every Star Wars movie.

But the thing was Boyd just couldn’t say anything remotely close to what he wanted to say with Stiles around since she just made his brain turn to mush. He couldn’t tell her that if she gave him a chance he’d devote his life to make her feel loved and happy because he just wasn’t brave enough, he feared her rejection more than he feared hunters or the Sheriff.

`How was class?´ Derek asks as directing Stiles’ thoughts elsewhere while serving Erica her burger that was a simple cheese burger with nothing more than the bun, the meat and a slice of cheese. Boyd watches as the unhappiness that had appeared on Stiles face vanish and a bright smile replaces her frown.

`Great. ´ Stiles says happily before starting to move, `Alonso says I’m a natural.´ and she’s beaming proudly at that and oh what a beautiful sight it is.

Derek seems pleased with what he hears as he gives her one of his approving nods.

`Although - I still don’t get why you thing yoga is going to help me with…´ Stiles starts but Derek interrupts her before she can finish.

`Your annoying energy?´ Derek asks but there was no cruel-bite to his words and Stiles responds by sticking out her tongue playfully at the Alpha who just moves to ask her if she’s want a burger too.

`No, thank you Alpha of mine.´ Stiles says surprising everyone since she’d never before declined a free meal which was one of the many things Boyd loved about her, and maybe he also found it to be the most wonderful of tortures having to watch her eat and listen to the happy little sounds she made; he was seriously considering taking cooking classes just so he could make her a proper meal one day, of course he could ask his grandmother to teach him but there would be far too many questions to answer.

`I’m a vegetarian from now on. ´the statement Stiles makes wouldn’t startle Boyd as much if there wasn’t such genuine conviction there, sure Stiles had gone back and forth with being a girl who would eat anything and a vegetarian or a vegan, but there was something about the way she said it this time that made him truly believe her.

`Oh really?´ the Alpha says and it is a reasonable question since Stiles did at times say she was a vegetarian only to shock them all by eating a burger.

`Yes.´ Stiles says sounding almost insulted by her Alpha’s clear doubts when it came to her ability to keep to her dietary conviction.

`And I’ll have you know that my dad is joining me on this crusade, since he loves me…´ and she may have said something else to convince them she and the Sheriff would become vegetarians together, but the surprised and somewhat horrified cry that came from behind Boyd silenced her. And it’s only as Boyd turns to look over at Isaac that he realizes that he is missing his burger, and that the remnants of said burger was pretty much on the floor at Isaac’s feet while a thin slice of tomato sat on Isaac’s left check, you see the moment Boyd heard Stiles say the words, “and my dad is joining me on this crusade, since he loves me,” Boyd threw his burger blindly over his broad shoulder and that delicious burger just happened to hit Isaac right in the face.

`What the fuck man? ´ Isaac asks voice a little bit high and disbelieving.

`I – I, ´ Boyd stutters having not a clue of what to say because he just threw a perfectly good burger in Isaac’s face, and he likes Isaac and Isaac unlike hyena laughing Erica doesn’t deserve to have perfectly good food thrown in his face, and this wasn’t just any sort of burger it was one made by his Alpha and why did he do this? Well wasn’t it obvious, he threw away a perfectly good burger because of Stiles, and Erica knew it clear since she was laughing her guts out.

`Really Boyd? ´ his Alpha asks one eyebrow quirked up so high it seemed to touch his hairline, but then with a sigh he says, `I’ll fix you and vegetarian-Stiles here a salad, you can share it.´ and Boyd swears he did not suddenly see a Beauty and the Tramp moment between him and Stiles and a bowl of salad, nope he did not.

`Why can’t he have a new burger? ´ Stiles asks looking at Derek like he was suddenly being unreasonable, `I’m sure he’d like a new burger, don’t punish the guy because – because,´ she seems lost for words and Erica the second bitch queen of Beacon Hills says far too smoothly, `Oh yes Boyd, please tell us what happened.´

`I – I,´ Boyd stutters and he’s looking over at Derek with a pleading look of, `Save me Alpha,´ because unlike Boyd Derek was capable enough when it came to telling white-lies to save his own skin so why not use it to save Boyd’s too.

An exasperated sigh leaves his Alpha but thankfully Derek wasn’t all that cruel these days as he responds to Boyd’s plea with, `Isaac caught him of guard, startled him. And you are right. Of course he can get another burger if he wants one? ´

Boyd is about to say he doesn’t want one even if both he and his wolf do so very much want one, but Stiles steps in voice light with newfound joy as she says, `Of course he does, he’s a growing beta Derek, give the wolf the food he needs.´

And as Boyd digs into his second burger of the night, seated next to Stiles on the couch watching a rerun of I Love Lucy he thinks he may just love Stiles a little bit more as she smiles at him happily, no judgement, no disapproval in her eyes as he eats his burger. And it doesn’t even matter that Scott doesn’t show-up because Stiles seems happy and content surrounded by Boyd and the others. 


End file.
